In a Bind
by Valori Kei
Summary: Toolshed and Mysterion get cornered by a tentacle monster, and Human Kite tries to get to them in time. Emphasis on the try. / Stylenny, tentacle monster. Dubcon, sex pollen


The world needs more Tentacles and sex pollen! And Mysterion, Toolshed, and Kite! Contains elements of dubcon!

* * *

"Mysterion, no!" Toolshed shouted as his companion's body was flung through the air, the caped hero colliding with the brick wall of a building hard enough to leave it splintered, collapsing with a thud a moment later. Toolshed grit his teeth, pulling out his drill weapon as he rose up from his hiding spot to go help him - only for the strange beast to turn its attention to him. He barely had time to gasp before a thick appendage snatched itself around his midsection, a smaller whip-like limb cracking the tool right out of his hands. It clattered to the ground as he kicked and struggled for freedom, digging his gloved hands roughly into the slimy arm, doing his best to wriggle out.

Mysterion groaned from where he lay, a less ferocious tentacle slithering across to him and plucking him up by the legs like a rag doll, his cape dangling below his head as he was hefted up. "No! Damnit, let us go!" Stan shouted again, letting out a yelp when he felt another thick appendage push its way between his legs in a lewd manner that had him stuck straddling it like a helpless, bowlegged cowboy. "Agh! Stop, fuck-! Mysterion-!"

A few curious tentacles started to press and prod against Mysterion and his uniform, finding the hems of his shorts and sliding under, only to poke out the other leg hole in seeming confusion. Toolshed didn't exactly get the luxury of observing though, oh, no. A smaller tentacle dipped under his tee shirt, his comfortable uniform no longer quite as appealing with something wet and sticky exploring underneath it. He yelped out an involuntary giggle of horror as it found his chest and a nipple, the thing circling the covered bud before suckering onto it. "No! Get out of there!" he shouted desperately at it, flinching and pulling at his shirt to get the latch off of his chest, barely even registering that more had started trying to mess with his pants and belt. "Stop it-"

A blooming flower suddenly pressed right up into his face, startling him for a moment. He opened his mouth for another shout, instead getting a spritz of a pungent odor right onto his nose and tongue, the strength of it enough to make him gag. He shoved the bud away from his mouth, seeing Mysterion get the same flower treatment in his peripheral. The beast was relentless though, and just as soon as the bud came away, an eager tentacle the width of roughly his forearm pushed into his field of vision, the red tip plunging into his open mouth. The force of it nearly popped his jaw, and even though he tried biting down on it, his resistance proved ineffective. His strong bite seemed to just make it ooze more of the pungent stuff, the liquid pooling in his mouth and pouring down his throat, the excess gushing out from the limited space between his straining lips and the forceful tentacle. After a good second of choking on the fluid, he struggled to keep up with swallowing what amount he could of the strange goop, breathing desperately through his nose at odd intervals as tears started to prick at his eyes under his visor.

Damnit! What the fuck was this thing?! He gave in for now, stuck in the slimy beast's grasp like a helpless damsel. He managed to look back towards Mysterion, and- oh, fuck, no-

Not only was Kenny's mask precariously askew with risk of falling off at any moment, but the beast had managed to tear its way into his under armour, the purple fabric ripped all along the inner seams and his outer shorts pushed aside like they were nothing. His fellow hero was completely exposed- well, except for the tentacles that had swirled around his length and latched onto it, the appendages stroking him up and down and-

Stan choked on a grunt for what must have been the seventh time that minute, the tentacle in his mouth pulling itself out after supposedly finishing with pumping all of its contents right into his belly. His upper body lost all tension, his head falling forward with the rest of him as he went limp, draped over the edge of the thick tentacle still around his waist. A wash of nausea and confusion overtook him, and although he managed to keep his stomach down his mind felt like it had been hurled into a hazy dream. Were those his pants and shoes on the ground? When had those come off? And what was that… nice, soft, tingling feeling between his legs?

He heard a quiet moan, the noise drawn out and lewd, and it seemed so out of place that it took him a minute to realize, oh god, was that his voice? That thick, grinding tentacle returned between his legs, thrusting and thigh-fucking him before the beast gently tipped his body forward on it, laying him out atop its slimy back.

He deftly started becoming aware of a chilly sensation all along the backsides of his thighs and up to even his ass, the cold contrasting well with the warmth of tentacles as they brushed against his exposed skin- had it taken his underwear, too? A blush heated his face, but his only protest came as another breathy whine, something poking up against a spot he definitely was unused to feeling. A weak hand limply tried batting at the thing teasing his entrance, but a spare tentacle simply wrapped itself around his wrist and pulled, twisting his arm up behind his back and making him arch.

His other hand clutched at the tentacle under him, glad to have at least something to hold onto as a brave tentacle made the first plunge. He was sure it should have hurt way more than feeling like just a poke, and his hazy mind could at least connect the dots that whatever had been pumped into his stomach must have helped his body relax and loosen up. The thankfully skinny tentacle squirmed inside of him, brushing up against his inner walls as it explored and stretched him for more all at once. Toolshed found himself panting over the tentacle supporting his weight, that pungent smell now sweet and soothing, everything a dreamy fog of low and rumbling pleasure. He rocked back against the tentacle already inside him, experimenting with just how much of it he could get inside, because hey, it actually felt pretty good? But still, it wasn't quite thick enough for him to really get a sense of its shape and texture, unlike the one that had been in his mouth just earlier. The memory alone had him drooling over the thought of something big like that working its way into him, and the beast seemed to read his mind, another skinny one dipping into his hole to join the first. He gasped with excitement, arching again and trying to clench his cheeks together, wanting to really feel them in him. Why had he even been struggling before? This felt incredible!

A lewd thought crossed his mind, one that suggested he let the beast see just how many could fit in him at once, and he hoped his next moan would entice the creature enough to help him find out. As a third- no, fourth? Tentacle started toying with him, he raised his head to try and see how Kenny was doing, wondering if he was feeling just as good as he was right now.

He could tell Kenny was at least semi-conscious, his eyes halfway open and staring at the tentacle happily sucking him off, his body held up only by his legs still. The beast seemed to notice when his limp hands tried to reach for it, carefully wrapping around all his limbs before holding him spread-eagle in the air, toying with his ass the same way it had made such short work of Toolshed. But just as soon as it had gotten him into a better position, the creature's central mass let out an ear-piercing screech and dropped him, two limbs rearing back with sizzling scorch marks.

"Hang on, guys!" Human Kite shouted down at Toolshed and Mysterion, the caped hero grunting in pain over hitting his head for the second time, while Toolshed was momentarily distracted from his bliss. The aerial hero swooped down, his eyes glowing hot before the lasers zapped the beast again, making it shriek and start to cower, this time completely letting go of Mysterion but still keeping a firm grip on Toolshed.

"Kite-!" Toolshed managed to call out to him, a breathy smile on his face as his best friend turned his attention to him, those eyes still glowing as he stayed aloft and with good distance between himself and the monster.

"I got your distress signals, just hold on! I'll get you out of-" he shouted, a sneaky tentacle having wrapped around his foot and dragged him forcefully from out of the sky. He didn't hit the ground though, his powers keeping him up just high enough as his eye lasers blasted the appendage off. "Ugh, what the hell is this thing?"

Toolshed just let out a breathy laugh, the creature's limbs brushing up against something exquisite in him as Human Kite dropped down next to him, trying to grab Stan and pull him free. "I'm so happy you're here," Stan nearly sobbed, a tear slipping down on cheek as Kite shot at another tentacle that had gotten way too close to them. Stan reached for his friend, catching him by the shoulder and pulling him closer, startling his friend. Kyle winced, his eyes wide as he stared down at Stan and his dreamy, far-away expression. "Now you get to feel good too, isn't that great?"

"What are you-" Kyle started before freezing up, Stan's lips pressing up against his with a breathless, whiny little noise, his best friend of too many years to count eagerly making out with him like his life depended on it. Stan's lips were soft, urgent, and just as full as Kyle had guiltily imagined them to be, and his tongue tasted sweet and heavy as it pushed into his mouth. What the fuck was happening?

Kyle quickly pulled back, a blush burning up his face when he separated from Stan after years of pining and desperation. Something wasn't right, Stan didn't have feelings for him like that, right? His friend tossed his head back with a groan of delight, and it left Kyle reeling to the point he didn't have a chance to wrestle away from the tentacles that suddenly grabbed him. "What the fuck?!" He shouted in horror, his eyes glowing again to protect himself, but before he could fire another shot Stan was kissing him again, the beast pushing the two up close together so it would be impossible for Kyle to get an attack in without hurting his friend at the same time. "Mpph- Stan, let go! We have to get out of here!" he tried to reason with him, but it was clear Stan was too far gone, his breath hot against Kyle's neck as he brushed his face up against it, rubbing himself against Kyle like a cat in heat.

"But why? Kyle, just wait, this feels- it's so good, Kyle," Stan moaned to him, wrapping his free arm around Kyle in a happy hug, giving Kyle a perfect view down his sloping and arching back to his bare ass and the many tentacles filling it.

"He's right, it feels really good," a dazed and sleepy voice spoke up from behind Kyle as another body sandwiched him in, the monster pushing Mysterion up along Kyle's back. Kyle squeaked in surprise, able to feel something prod against his back, deftly left to wonder if it was Mysterion or one of the beast's many limbs. "Just… gotta relax… feels good…"

"N-no, stop, we have to get out-" he tried again, but this time when Stan kissed him he got another taste of that sweet tongue and even sweeter saliva, like Stan was mouth-feeding him something warm and delicious. Mysterion's face bent into the crook of his neck, his hands helping the beast's tentacles to pull at Kyle's belt and zipper. Kyle's face blushed darkly, and his whole body tingled with blissful shudders when he swallowed. What was that? Why did- no, this couldn't possibly feel good! How could being rubbed up against by two teammates who were clearly out of their minds with lust feel good, and how could squirming, disgusting, prodding, teasing, playful, alluring, sexy, oh god so so sexy, sexy tentacles feel so good? His body felt so warm, like he was coming undone at the same rate as his uniform, his hands grabbing at the tentacles around him if only to put them in his mouth, suddenly desperate to know what they felt like all over him. Mysterion moaned behind him, and together he and Kyle brought their lips down on the end of one tentacle, sucking and licking soft kisses to it, Stan mewling on the other side as the tentacles in his ass thrust him closer against them. Kyle's eyelashes started to flutter with drowsy arousal, the beast happily fitting another tentacle in his free hand for him to stroke and fondle.

Having both hands full of squirming, wonderful tentacles left him with the dilemma of which one to put in his mouth, and after a second of struggling to fit both there the beast mercifully graced him with another thick one just for his lips. It pushed inside and Kyle could almost cry with joy at being blessed with such a yummy treat, gladly drinking down its oozing juice as his hands eagerly stroked the other two off. Mysterion gasped hotly into Kyle's ear, whining when the creature found his ass, cock, and balls again, happily letting himself be toyed with and milked now that he was awake. Stan lifted his gaze up from Kyle's chest, smiling widely at Mysterion for a breathless moment, and even though he was stuffed to the brim he wished the beast would be nice enough to put another one in him, too.

"Let's help," he moaned across at the hot blond just behind Kyle, Kenny leaning in and stealing a kiss from his plush and full lips as they lost themselves in the heat of everything. Stan and Kenny both reached down, fitting an arm under Kyle's thighs and helping lift them up and apart, his baggy uniform pants barely holding on from where they were wrapped around just one ankle. Kyle gasped happily as he was spread open, his two teammates taking to kissing both sides of his neck. They were each rewarded with gusto for their assistance, Stan making a squeal of a wet noise to match Kenny's wrecked gasp of pleasure.

"Aaahh! Not there-" Kyle whimpered breathlessly, his voice broken with desperation and an edge of pleading, his tone suggesting that where the tentacle was rubbing up against him was exactly where he wanted it. The beast pushed its limb back into his mouth to shut him up, giving him a little more nectar to suckle on as it teased around his entrance. His friends' hands under his legs felt hot, but not nearly as hot as the squirming thing that made its way inside of him, spearing him open and leaving him soaring right up to cloud nine. He winced only slightly, shutting his eyes as he arched for Stan and Kenny, his teammates still kissing him and enjoying this with him.

He wasn't quite sure who came first, but it was a pretty close tie between all three of them, the monster happily rocking them through a near-simultaneous orgasm. Stan's hand slipped from under Kyle's leg as he went mostly limp, Kyle letting go of one of the tentacles to catch him. It wiggled in the air before sliding down to grip Stan's thigh, spreading his leg a bit as the tentacles seemed to go into overdrive. Stan got hardly a moment to enjoy his orgasm before he tossed his head back with a shout, his eyes wide as what could only be described as a river shot up into him, his jellified muscles barely having enough tension left in them to clench. Kenny and Kyle managed to stare, shell-shocked from their own pleasure as they got an up-close view of Stan's belly slowly and gently start to distend.

"Oh, fuck-" Stan managed to grunt as he stared down at himself, quickly clenching his lips tightly together to keep his stomach from churning. The beast gently pulled him away from the other two, laying him out on the ground before pulling out of his ass, an embarrassing gush of greenish pink goop following behind the tentacles. He moaned, submissively left on his hands and knees in humiliation under his friends.

"Ah-" Kenny blinked when he was tugged away from Kyle, his friend craning his head around to watch what was going to happen to him. The beast hoisted Kenny up, tentacles wrapping around his wrists, ankles, thighs, hips, and dick, his purple uniform soaked through with the sweet nectar, his cum dripping down the side of one tentacle. He shuddered, the monster picking up its pace before making him yelp as well, a hot load getting dumped into him also. The monster held him suspended, two down and only one to go as Kenny's eyes rolled back and his body went a little limp.

Kyle stared in slow horror, not putting the pieces together quite fast enough. Oh, god-

"No-!" he shouted when his back hit the ground hard, his kite cracking in his ears as his legs kicked high over his head, held firmly apart by the beast. He screwed his eyes shut tight, not able to bear looking at his best friend still kneeling just a pace or two away. The creature pushed roughly in him, deep and unforgiving, and then-

He gasped and tried to stifle it, the noise tapering into a low moan as his spine was forcibly curled. Kyle rolled his head to one side, barely opening his eyes to see Kenny weakly touching at his own cock, his arousal renewed at the spectacle before him even as sticky cum dripped from his torn uniform. Kyle arched against the ground, his legs spasming as the creature started to pump him full, the blood rushing to his head making him feel dizzy.

"Kyle-" he heard Stan pant over him, and when he opened his eyes again he saw his handsome face. Stan leaned down and kissed him softly, soothing him even as the creature refused to let up. There was a brief lull, the beast pushing Kyle's legs down further for a better angle. Stan reached out, touching Kyle's cock and gently stroking it, helping him find pleasure in the stream of cum filling him up. He gasped, almost painfully sensitive, but didn't have the strength to push Stan away, accepting another kiss as the beast shot another hot load into him. His belly ached as his insides stretched to accommodate the beast, the tentacle in him squirming and brushing up against his prostate almost constantly.

"O-oh, God-" Kyle whimpered, on the brink of ecstasy as the monster used and abused his hole, Kenny crawling over to him to help him through it with Stan. The two cradled him, both red in the face as they watched Kyle's face contort with pleasure, and with one final cry he came again, the beast ripping itself out of him and spraying the last of its load across the three of them.

The heroes gasped, drenched in the sticky sweet stuff as the creature pulled away, slithering back towards the sewer drain it had crawled out of. Not that any of them had the strength or will to try chasing it. Kyle's legs slapped against the city street when he was finally released, panting and keeping his eyes shut tight, feeling the beast's cum drip down his cheeks and chin and out of him.

"A-are you okay?" Stan managed to ask, Kenny wiping Kyle's loosened hair back under his hood and away from his eyes. Kyle sniffled, staring up at the two of them as they huddled together, shaken and still trying to process what happened.

"I- I tried to save you," he whimpered, Kenny pulling him up into a tight hug, Stan sliding his arms around the both of them in a comforting, quiet hug.

"It's going to be okay… Let's… let's just get back to base."

* * *

Leave me a comment if you enjoyed?


End file.
